In performing surgery on a patient's hand or wrist, it is vitally important in many cases to orient the hand and wrist to facilitate the surgery. Attempts have been made in the past to provide devices for this purpose; however, all such attempts have resulted in structures which are complex in construction, difficult to manipulate, and bulky in size and shape. A need, therefore, has existed for an improved apparatus for holding and supporting the hand and wrist of a patient, so as to expose either the palmar surface or the dorsal surface or either border of the hand quickly and easily while providing a sturdy support for the extremity.